


Twister

by undeniable



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeniable/pseuds/undeniable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An innocent game of twister ends Dean and Cas in an awkward position with Dean above Cas, until he falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01

It was all Cas' idea, so Dean blamed it on Cas. Cas was the reason Dean wanted to fall. Cas was the reason Dean did fall. Cas was the reason that Dean was now practically laying on top of Cas, and enjoying it.

"Dean, Let's play Twister," Cas says out of the blue and Dean looked at him.

"No."

"Okay."

Dean and Sam looked at each other and Dean frowned.

"No, we aren't playing Twister," Dean says firmly and his ears flush red with the thoughts of his daydream running through his head.

"Why? Cas wants to and I think we all need a little break," Sam said and Dean gave in, glancing at Cas and nodding.

Cas smiled lightly and 'called first to go' because 'it was his idea' and 'its only fair'. He spun and placed his right and on red. This went on with them until Sam fell, thank god not making the other two men fall or he would have crushed them, and Dean and Cas kept going, eventually ending up in the awkward position that they were in now.

Dean could say at the least that he enjoyed this moment. He had often daydreamed of similar positions and a variety of others along with mixed in kinks that he imagined Cas might have. His ears flushed red and Sam spun for him, Dean having to move his left hand but fell instead.

Cas stood his ground and was still upright, only Dean was laying on him in the position that he had thought of the most often. Legs between Castiel's, face in his neck, hands on either sides of his hips. His cheeks flushed lightly and Cas' eyes widened.

"Um..." Cas uttered out, swallowing as Dean hadn't moved.

"You lost, Dean," Sam finally announced after Dean still hadn't budged after a few minutes.

"Shut up, Sam," Dean growled, nuzzling his nose into Cas' hair, making him tremble slightly.

"Yeah, okay, I'm just gonna go now," Sam said and huffed, getting up and going back to research in the library.

"Dean..." Cas mumbled and Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' waist.

"What?" he mumbled into his neck.

"I'm going to fall," Castiel stated simply.

"Then we'll go down together," Dean mumbled again, making Cas flinch from the feeling of breath against his neck and it gave him goosebumps.

It caused Cas to loose his balance and fall, Dean still on top of him, his hands now intertwined with Cas'. Cas felt something poking at his thigh and glanced at Dean nervously. Dean kissed Cas' neck, trailing to his collar bone.

"Dean what are you.." his breath was taken away when Dean found the sweet spot on his neck right under his ear and sucked on it harshly.

The rest of Castiel's words were a string of whimpers and groans. He gripped Dean's shirt tightly and tilted his head so that it was easier for Dean to kiss his skin. He thought it was an odd thing to do, he had only thought people kissed on the cheek, forehead, or lips. Not their necks or bit their earlobes. He thought it was obscure and he loved the feeling of it.

The feeling of Dean's lips, tongue, and teeth on his skin sent shivers down his spine and the actually contact made him squirm, taking a hold of Dean's hips to try and steady himself and calm down enough to stay still but he couldn't. Not when Dean was scraping his teeth on the mark he had left under his ear on his sweet spot.

"Dean," Cas moaned his name and got a growl in response, Dean pinning Cas' hands above his head.

He could have very well easily gotten out of the grip but decided to keep his hands there and tilt his head back, giving Dean access to his throat so that he could leave multiple hickies. Cas continued to moan and squirm under Dean, an erection creating a tent in his pants and pressing up against Dean's hip.

Dean stood and brought Cas up quickly with him, pushing off his trench coat and loosening his tie substantially. He backed Cas into the wall and put a hand on either side of his head, smirking down at the beautiful angel that stood beneath him.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this," Dean said huskily and crashed his lips into Cas', grabbing his chin and pulling it lightly so he could plunge his tongue into the angel's mouth.

Cas made a humming sound into the kiss and closed his eyes, working with Dean's tongue. He enjoyed being dominated by Dean and wanted more. No, he needed more. He could feel the needs his vessel needed to take care of before he blew up in a big wave of hormones. This was the perfect way to do so.

He took his chances and bucked his hips up to Dean's, earning a moan and continuous thrust against him as Dean worked his hips. Unfortunately Dean needed air and pulled away, panting slightly with a small smile.

"I have known."

"What?" Dean asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I have known how long you have waited to place you tongue on mine," Cas said simply and Dean's ears turned red.

"You didn't... Did you?" Dean asks and Cas nods, causing Dean to look down embarrassingly.

Cas had seen each and every thought and dream that Dean had of him. All the wet fantasies mad it hard for Cas to hold back his vessel's needs to be touched like the way Dean wanted to touch him for so long. He hadn't seen it as a thing that Dean should be embarrassed about, though. He thought Dean should try to make those fantasies reality.

"Dean, there is nothing to feel ashamed for," Cas said with a tilt of his head and a small smirk played on his lips. "I take particular interest in a dream you seem to have labeled 'cow boy'"

Dean's cheeks flushed and he mumbled a small shut up before beginning to continue their heavy make out session, not breaking away when Sam walked in to grab something and made a comment about being sanitary. Dean just flipped him the finger and continued to dry hump Castiel on the wall, lavishing in the taste of his chaste lips.


	2. SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

**I'm very sorry but I just wish to inform you all that there will not actually be a part 2 to this story, for I have written it four times and each time it would not publish and deleted for some odd reason. I've tried several different times to recover it and nothing will work. I apologize for any inconveniences.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sowwy

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2? If so, then it will include the smuttiest smut of all the smutty smut.


End file.
